Revealed
by YappiChick
Summary: Teyla lets the team in on her little secret. Spoilers for Season 4. TeylaRodney friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yes, Deception is coming along. Just needed to get this oneshot out of my system. Enjoy!**

* * *

Booming footsteps echoed throughout the hall outside McKay's lab. There were only two people who could produce such a disruptive noise, Rodney thought as he saved the progress on the file he was working on.

As expected, Sheppard and Ronon walked in the room. "Come on, Rodney. Teyla wants to see us."

Frowning, Rodney pushed himself away from his laptop. "Is it something about her people?"

Ronon shrugged. "She didn't say."

The three of them walked down the hall, each wondering what she could want. As they walked in the room, Rodney couldn't help but to notice that over the past few weeks, Teyla had been acting differently. And now, looking at her from across the room, he saw that she had gained weight. Odd, he thought, he didn't think she had gained a pound during the course of the entire expedition.

"What's up?" John asked, though Rodney could tell he was nervous. He could practically see the colonel's mind racing.

"Please, have a seat," she said, gesturing to the table.

To Rodney's delight, she had put several plates of food on the table. Quickly, he sat down, picking up a donut. He wondered how she knew he didn't have time to eat breakfast. As he started munching on the treat, she slowly took a seat.

"I am sure you all have noticed certain changes in me," she began, each word spoken as if she planned them out. "Though I am hesitant in telling you, I feel that the news can no longer wait."

She glanced at each of the men, her gaze staying on John the longest. "I am pregnant."

Unable to control himself, Rodney looked at Sheppard. He knew the feelings between the two of them were intense, but he would have never thought tha-- Suddenly, the look of shock on John's face registered in Rodney's mind. That's when Rodney knew he wasn't the father.

Teyla avoided John, looking at Ronon instead. "I would have told you sooner, but I had been holding on to a false hope that I could reveal the information to the father first. I am sorry."

"So he's an Athosian," John said quietly.

She nodded. "He is."

Though he tried to conceal it, John's jealousy permeated the room, making the tension between the two of them unbearable. Rodney suddenly found the jelly filled center of his donut fascinating. After staring at her for a few seconds, he turned around and walked out of the room, muttering something about trust.

When Sheppard left the room, Ronon leaned towards Teyla. "Who is he?"

"Kanan," she answered in a tone that dared him to challenge her.

Ronon frowned. "I thought I warned you about him," he snarled.

"You are not my father, Ronon," she hissed. "Nor are you my brother. The decision was mine."

With a grunt, he left the room. Leaving Rodney, alone with her.

She smiled wistfully. "I warned Dr. Keller that it was complicated. Perhaps even I do not understand how complex this truly is."

Her sad words pulled Rodney's attention away from his pastry. She was alone; her people were missing, most of her team abandoned her. What she needed now, he decided, was a friend.

"How have you been feeling?" he asked, not quite sure where the burst of compassion came from.

Smiling gratefully at him, she took a seat. "I am tired, but Dr. Keller said that is to be expected."

"And everything is ok with the baby? It's not twins, right?" he asked, involuntarily making a face at the thought.

"No, there is only one child," she assured them. "Would you like to see a picture?" she asked, pulling out a fuzzy photo.

They talked for nearly an hour, until Zelenka called him over the radio, needing his assistance. As they stood up, she surprised him by pulling him into an Athosian head touch. "Thank you, Rodney."

He blushed and turned away quickly, not accustomed to people showing him open acts of kindness.

As he reached the door, he turned around. "Don't worry about the others. They'll get over the shock soon enough. Not everyone can be as good of a friend as me."

For some strange reason, that made her laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, this started out as a one-shot, but you know how things like that go. I've got at least one part more. So, sit back and enjoy some Rodney/Teyla friendship.**

* * *

Friendship had a way of making you do the strangest things, Rodney thought as he made his way down the hallway. Not that he had much experience in that department. Most people tolerated him only as long as was strictly necessary.

As he turned the corner, he saw a couple members of the expedition gossiping to each other. "I can't believe that she's pregnant! I heard Colonel Sheppard tried to punch a hole through the wall when he found out."

The other snorted. "He's just upset he didn't get the goods."

Rodney froze for a second, deciding whether or not to confront them. Finally, he decided against it. The rumor mill was going to be busy for weeks with the news of Teyla's impending child. There was no way he was going to be able to defend her honor. Or John's jealousy.

It was because of her pregnancy that Rodney found himself in this position. While Ronon was willing to be supportive of Teyla, John had steadfastly refused to have any contact with her longer than necessary.

Rodney knew that Teyla's friendships with people on the base were scarce. Two of her close friends, Doctor Hewston and Doctor Heightmeyer, had died within the past year. Plus Carson and Elizabeth. Not to mention all of her people. She needed friends. Even Rodney knew that.

He glanced down to his hands, where he was holding a present for Teyla. He only hoped she liked it. Before he could second-guess himself, he quickly made his way to her room. Once there, he waved his hand in front of the crystal.

Within seconds, the door opened with Teyla on the other side. "Rodney! I did not expect to see you."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to give this to you," he said, handing her a book.

She took it from him as she read the title. "What to Expect When You're Expecting," she read aloud.

"Jeannie said it was a good resource for her when she was going to have Madison," he said, feeling embarrassed. Acts of kindness were not his strong suit.

"Thank you," she said warmly.

"So, have you thought about where you are going to put the nursery?" he asked, looking around the room.

A soft laugh escaped her lips. "Rodney, I am only 14 weeks along. There will be plenty of time to figure out where the child will sleep."

"Well, there are bigger quarters on the east side of the city, if you're interested. I mean, it's not like the baby will need its own room right away, but still you might want the option so when the baby is older," he winced, realizing he was babbling.

"There are many options to consider," she responded, taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do once the baby is born? I mean, it's not like we have a babysitting service here," Rodney said with his usual lack of tact.

"I am not sure," she answered honestly, sadness in her voice.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry. You know, I'm sure everyone would love to help with taking care of the baby. I could sign Radek up for diaper duty," he said, hoping to lighten the moment.

"I could imagine Colonel Caldwell's reaction when the supply list includes bottles and baby clothes," she said dryly.

Silence filled the room as the seriousness of the situation settled in. What was she going to do? Surely, those at SGC wouldn't let her child stay on the base with the constant dangers Atlantis was always facing.

"Don't worry about it. You know how I can worry about the littlest things. I'm sure Sam has already thought about all this anyway," Rodney said unconvincingly. "Like you said, there's plenty of time before you are due."

She forced a smile. "It will work out, of that I am sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Though this is slightly AU, especially in the first part, I'm trying to make it fit into season 4 as much as possible. This takes place after "Quarantine" so you are all warned. Thank you all for your encouraging words! And as always, I love to hear what you think:)**

* * *

Rodney saw Teyla sitting in the mess hall with an empty plate in front of her. Being inspired, he went through the buffet line, piling his dinner on the tray. When he was done, he approached her. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked, already taking a seat.

She shook her head absently. "No, not at all."

People skills weren't his strong suit, but even Rodney noticed her despondency. "Everything ok? I thought you and Sheppard got everything worked out."

"We did," she replied, looking at him. "John told me about you and Katie. I am sorry."

For a moment, remorse crossed his face before being replaced with arrogance, his favorite defense mechanism. "Don't be. After all, I am the one who decided not to propose, right?" Even to his own ears, his argument didn't sound convincing.

Still, after twenty-four hours of brooding, he wanted to think of something, anything else. "So if Sheppard's not the problem, what's wrong?"

Seeing he wasn't going to let the issue go, she sighed softly. "The baby kicked yesterday when the city was locked down," she said as if that explained her problem.

"Well, that's good. It means that the little guy is healthy, right?" he said, his mouth full of fried chicken.

"That is true, but…" she trailed off, looking at her food.

"Oh! The baby didn't kick when you were alone in my lab, did he?" Rodney asked, trying to understand her sorrow. "I mean, that would have been horrible. You probably thought you were in labor and then the self-destruct alarm came on. He probably heard it and started panicking."

"No, Colonel Sheppard was there with me. In fact, he felt my child kick as well," she answered slowly, as if to give Rodney more time to figure out the problem.

A clueless stare was his only response.

"Though I was overjoyed at the sensation of feeling my son move within me, I could not help but to feel saddened that Kannan and my people were not able to be there for such an occasion," Teyla said, her voice nearly breaking.

"Kannan," he said, going back in his memory. "Is he the taller guy? The one with longer hair and the thick beard and mustache?"

She frowned. "I believe you are thinking of Halling." She shook her head at the thought. "I do not believe you have met Kannan. He is rather…hesitant to make his presence known outside to those he does not know."

"So," he said, putting a forkful of cake in his mouth, "how did you two end up together?"

Teyla turned her full gaze to him, not expecting the question.

"I'm not going to run and tell Sheppard, if that's what you are worried about. I just wondered because I thought if you were to start dating someone it would be a person on Atlantis," Rodney replied.

Teyla decided to let his comment slide. Most people, in fact, believed that. "It is a long story," she finally answered. "And it does not matter now. My child will never know his father."

Rodney didn't know quite how to respond to that. Empty words of encouragement were not forthcoming.

"I am deciding whether or not I should return to my normal place on John's team once my child is born. John believes I should," she said, sounding unconvinced.

"Well, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but he's right. Teyla, having a child shouldn't limit you. It should inspire you to do more. Look at what happened yesterday. I'm telling you, the universe is a tragic place," he responded. Noticing her frown, he added, "This isn't helping, is it?"

"No, it is not."

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that you aren't any safer on Atlantis than you are anywhere else. But, if you go out there and do things that protect people, like killing the Wraith, then you've made it that much easier for your son and his future," he said.

She studied him for a few seconds before speaking, "It sounds as though you have thought about this."

"Yes, well, um, when I was considering asking Katie to marry me, the idea of children did cross my mind," he admitted.

Teyla softly smiled, knowing that though he didn't propose to Katie, Rodney had grown more mature in the past years than she would have thought was possible. She glanced at his watch. "I should be going now. Dr. Keller is expecting me shortly." She got up from the table, picking up her tray.

As she was about to walk away, she turned back to her friend. "I believe that you are more ready for marriage than you realize," she said, walking out of the mess hall.


End file.
